


NapoleonTale!

by Coolneo123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Napoleonic Wars, Chara is orphaned, Death, France - Freeform, Frisk is a Slave, Great Britain, Ireland, NapoleonTale, Napoleonic Wars, Prussia - Freeform, Slavery, The Caribbeans, The Dreemurrs are Prussian Nobility, Undertale AU, War, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolneo123/pseuds/Coolneo123
Summary: An age of revolution. An age of glory. An age of triumph.The Napoleonic era.Well, no one ever asked Chara if she wanted a revolution. No one asked if she wanted glory. No one asked if she wanted triumph.But since when was she the one in control?





	NapoleonTale!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you people are apparently crazy enough to want me to write this. Fair warning, I don't do creative writing often. When I say that, I really mean n e v e r.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic, if they ever happen at all.  
> Criticize this work as much as you'd like, I know that I can use the help. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, feel free to use this AU in your own works.

**Prologue; September, 1789, Ballinamuck Ireland**

 

 

_ That damn brat is going to be the death of me _ , Muiris thought to himself bitterly.

 

“Chara, get the hell over here!” He shouted to the young girl, hurriedly chasing after her. “You were supposed to stay in the barn with your mother.”

 

“I know,” the pale child whimpered softly, “but I wanted to watch you and pappa leave.”

 

“Chara, we told you, it’s far too dangerous out here.” Said Muiris, attempting to reason with the girl.

 

“But,” Chara started.

 

“No buts,” restored Muiris, “go get yourself back inside.”

 

“Oka-” at that moment, the muskets began firing.

 

It was like a storm. As if God himself had thrown down thunder and lighting, in blazing flashes of bright red and orange.

 

The neat, orderly lines of men in red marched on unabated; seeming invulnerable compared to the loosely cobbled together mob that the small village was now depending on. Seconds passed, and the well-dressed man heading the advancing force shouted something, and the force’s front ranks dropped to a knee. 

 

The thunder came again.

 

A few moments later, the crowd around them began to flee, leaving behind a teary-eyed child and a dying man. 

 

 

**Chapter One; January, 1802, Clonakilty Ireland**

 

 

It was cold. That was all Chara could manage to think about. The crippling, unending, biting cold. Normally, the winter wouldn't bother her nearly as much as it did now, but a lack of shelter had pushed her closer to the harbour. As the freezing Atlantic winds chilled her to the bones, she made up her mind.

 

Unsurprisingly, it was painfully difficult for a fifteen-year-old to simply break down the door to the McNeill old farmstead. It wasn’t a very well maintained farm, rotten thatching and decrepit boarding, but for Chara it was a challenge.

 

Though the past four years of wandering had hardened her, she wasn’t particularly healthy. A poor diet, mainly consisting of unwanted scraps and stolen bread, had stunted her growth considerably. The auburn haired teen reckoned that she was at least a head shorter than most girls her age. 

 

And with that small stature, came all the disadvantages that were normally associated with it. 

 

Eventually, after a few nicks and bruises, she managed to work her hand through the small hole she had made in the doorframe. This allowed her to finally open the thick wooden door. 

 

_ Though,  _ she admitted to herself,  _ I probably could've been quieter doing it, It’s a miracle that nobody heard that. _

 

Chara began to search through the degrading storehouse. It was slow going, as the moon provided poor light while she was indoors, and she had neglected to procure a light source. After a few minutes of nearly-blind rummaging, she found what she was looking for. The winter food stocks. 

 

She had only managed to cram six raw potatoes into her rucksack when she began to hear the furious sound rushing feet in the snow. 

 

“You damn arse! I’ll have your head you thieving bastard!” Shouted the portly man, leering into the darkened storehouse. 

 

Chara nearly fled that very second, but her rational side got the better of her. Behind a row of barrels, she took the opportunity to formulate a plan.

 

_ He hasn't seen me yet,  _ she thought,  _ I still have a chance. If I can distract him, somehow, I can make a break for it. But not yet, he’s still in the doorway. I have to wait for him to- _

 

Chara heard barking outside. McNeill had let his hounds loose. 

_ Shit _

 

It was in that moment which Chara decided that, perhaps, she should've just bolted when she had the chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you were at least mildly interested by this. I'll probably come back and edit this to all hell in a few days. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
